powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tera
Tera is a Type 283 general purpose android & the initial commander of the Orion, who later becomes the Pink Star Force Ranger (or simply Star Force Pink) of the Star Force Rangers. She's the last of the main rangers to awaken, but the eighth to join the team. In her early twenties, Tera was born on December 18th. Character History Tera was constructed by the Rebellion on their planet in the Aquila System to serve as secretary to commander Commander Long & pilot of the spaceship ORION. Tera was in command of the Orion when she sent Taurr into battle in the flat planet of Crotus. Here Taurr battles Khaosmos & attempts to save as many civilians as possible. He encounters three humans from Earth, Casper, Miley, & Skip. With Star Orbs of their own, Miley & Skip are able to become Star Force Rangers & help Taurr in the fight. After the battle, Tera accepts the three Earthlings into the Orion; once there, they find Casper has made of with a Nova Blast Morpher & Tera sends the Star Force Rangers to the planet Jagjag to track him down. In the ground, both Casper & a Jagjag resident, Alf, become Star Force Rangers, but soon after, Tera is ambushed in orbit from Khaosmos ships, forcing the Star Force Rangers to summon their Star Zords to take the fight to space. Tera later welcomes & orients the new Star Force Rangers & inducts them as part of the Rebellion. Briefing the team on their mission against Khaosmos, Tera was interrupted by Casper as he set off in the Lion Star Zord to find the next Star Force Ranger who he pinpointed to Zigama, sending the other Star Force Rangers after him. Casper's shot ultimately bore fruit in the form of the two thieves Seth & Justus who joined the team as Star Force Silver & Gold respectively, with Tera voicing doubt that Casper's luck would last forever. Personality Tera's shown to be serious & short-tempered, as shown as when she hit Commander Long because of him thinking about new reply words instead of the Star Force Rangers' safety. She also shown to be brave, as she delivered the Twins Orb to Casper while in the battlefield. However, despite her seriousness, she tends to daydream & write in her tablet about her fighting alongside the Star Force Rangers. She can also be air headed at times, when no one is around. Her dream became reality, when her wish created the Eagle Orb. She sees the Orion as her Uncle. Powers & Abilities ;Android Physiology :As an android, she has shown the following superhuman abilities: :;Heat Resistance ::As an android, she cannot be dehydrated, & can still function normally under the extreme heat when Orion approaches the Sun while the organic members of the Orion's crew are weakened by heat to the point of being immobilized. :;Space Adaptation ::She doesn't need any life support equipments when spacewalking outside of Orion. Pink Star Force Ranger Arsenal *Star Orbs **Eagle Orb *Star Buckle *Nova Blast Morpher *Star Laser Zords *Eagle Star Zord Attacks *'All-Star Crash': Star Force Pink performs a powerful blast attack with the Nova Blast Morpher alongside her fellow Star Force Rangers. Notes *Tera's name is derived from ptera, derived from the Greek word for wing. See Also *Raptor 283 - Super Sentai counterpart in Kyuranger Category:Star Force Category:Ranger Category:Female Category:Pink Ranger Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Aliens Category:Robot Category:Star Force Rangers